Quidditch et Pancakes à la Rose
by aPaulineR
Summary: Traduction de "Quidditch and Rose Pancakes",  par Annevader. Rose joue au Quidditch et fait des maths tout en affrontant des Cognards, des petits sourires satisfaits, des regards méprisants et une imagination sur-développée.


**_Disclaimer_: Strictement rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont la propriété de la fantastique JKR et ce qu'ils sont devenus, l'idée de génie de Annevader. Sa fanfiction est disponible en anglais sous le titre "_Quidditch and Rose Pancakes_" et elle se trouve dans mes favoris.**

**_Petites précisions_: Je n'ai pas traduit certaines expressions parce qu'elles étaient mieux en anglais. De même pour une marque de balai, je ne prétends pas être Jean-François Ménard et avoir une imagination de dingue. Je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice amatrice. Ceci dit, place à l'action.**

* * *

><p><strong>Quidditch et Pancakes à la Rose<strong>

Je plissai les yeux et traçai un X imaginaire dans le coin supérieur du cerceau… euh… en supposant pendant une seconde que les cercles ont des coins, bien sûr… D'accord. Concentration, Weasley.

Le visage narquois de Malfoy me traversa l'esprit alors que je me penchai plus avant sur mon balai. Je serrai les dents. Si je ratais ce tir, Stacey Dubois m'enterrerait vivante et tiendrait ensuite une _tea-party_ sur ma tombe. Tout le monde danserait joyeusement toute la nuit pendant que je me retournerais dans ma tombe pitoyable, balançant des malédictions sur le noble et ancien sport qu'est le Quidditch et levant une armée d'Inferi.

OK, c'est totalement ridicule – je ne maudirai jamais le Quidditch.

Et dit comme ça, ça ressemble à une devise de méchant Pur-Sang ou que sais-je. Noble et ancien. Euh. Ouais, d'accord. Même si je suppose que c'est noble… et ce n'est pas vraiment –

TWEEEET !

– le sport le plus nouveau qui soit non plus et… Oh merde ! Est-ce que c'était le coup de sifflet ? Oh mon Dieu, c'était totalement le coup de sifflet. Ne me tue pas, Dubois !

Je montai en chandelle vers l'endroit où le Gardien de Serpentard exécutait un Double Huit à cent cinquante km/h. Maudits soient ces SilverSticks.

OK. Viser. Eviter. Esquiver. Feinter. Tirer. Eeeet c'est le but ! Bam !

« Wahouu ! » J'exécutai un double salto arrière sur mon balai juste pour me la péter et tirai la langue au Gardien – Monty, Moneto, Minky ? Nom d'un Cognard, c'est quoi son nom ? – pour faire bonne mesure.

« Bien, Rose ! Te relâche pas ! » Stacey me frappa dans le dos et je sentis l'air quitter mes poumons avec un sifflement.

Par Merlin. On devrait l'appeler Stacey « Mains de Fer » Dubois. Sauf que ça serait vraiment gênant pour son petit ami, Tim. Je veux dire, Fer _et_ Bois ? Vraiment ? Il ne se sentirait pas _un peu_ castré ? Je veux dire, comment est-il supposé vivre avec quelque chose comme ça. Il n'a vraiment aucune chance, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il se vante d'une prouesse, quelqu'un se ramène et dit quelque chose comme « mais tout le monde sait que c'est Du_bois_ qui gagne au bras de _fer_ Timmy » ou « tu es sûr qu'elle n'est pas trop _dure_ avec toi ? »

Wow. Je devrais envoyer des fleurs à Tim. Sa vie est bien plus difficile que ce que j'avais imaginé.

L'arbitre siffla à nouveau et nous fonçâmes à nos positions de notre côté du terrain.

130 – 120

On était en tête, mais de peu. Si Scor-Malfoy attrapait le Vif d'or, on était foutus. Je jetai un regard à Greg Wilson, notre Attrapeur, et l'exhortai mentalement.

_Allez Greg ! Vas-y ! Attrape le Vif ! Va droit au but ! Attrape-le ! Sois l'œil du serpent ! – okay peut-être pas du serpent – Soit l'œil du lion ! Rends-nous FIERS !_

Wilson me regarda bizarrement et je réalisai que je l'avais fixé, les yeux à moitié clos et la paupière agitée de tics, pendant les trente dernières secondes. Oups. Bref.

Woah !

Je partis en vrille alors que Al fonçait à côté de moi et lançait le Souaffle dans notre cerceau du milieu.

130 – 130

OK, c'était l'heure de se remettre dans le bain. Je respirai profondément et évitai de regarder Malfoy. Pas de distraction. Parfaite concentration.

« FAUCON ! », hurlé-je.

OK, j'adore l'Attaque en Faucon – c'est tellement brillant. A la base, les trois Poursuiveurs forment une ligne d'attaque en V et volent vers l'avant à une vitesse de malade. Ca terrorise le Gardien _et_ force les autres joueurs à dégager le terrain.

Haah. Qui a dit que Rose Weasley ne connaissait pas son affaire, hein ?

OK, personne n'a dit ça, mais quand même.

Je passai le Souaffle alors que nous prenions de la vitesse à travers le terrain, Taylor l'attrapa et le passa à Hughes. Hughes à Taylor. Taylor à Rose. Rose à Hughes.

Ca, c'est ma touche personnelle – on se passe le Souaffle entre nous pendant qu'on fait le Faucon, parce que c'est carrément déstabilisant et ça nous laisse le champ libre pour tirer dans n'importe quel cerceau.

Le commentateur criait quelque chose mais personne ne l'écoutait parce que c'est Lysander et personne n'écoute jamais Lysander.

Le Souaffle dans les mains pour la millionième fois, je le lançai finalement et il vola à travers le cerceau central.

OUI !

140 – 130

« Prends ça, Serpourri ! »

Haha, vous avez saisi ? Serp-pourri ? Ha ha ? Non ? Bon, tant pis.

Alors que je remontai le terrain vers notre côté, mes yeux accrochèrent ceux de Scorpius. Il frappa dans ses mains en un simulacre d'applaudissement et me regarda avec son perpétuel sourire méprisant. OK, pas si perpétuel, parce que je l'ai vu avec Albus et il avait l'air parfaitement bien. Je suppose que c'est moi qui fais ressortir le petit crâneur qui sommeille en lui.

Je lui envoyai également un sourire méprisant. Haah. Moi aussi je peux jouer à ce petit jeu !

Oh, génial. Il rit. Pourquoi rit-il ?

POURQUOI SE RIT-IL DE MOI ?

« Rose, ça va ? », demanda Hughes, inquiet. « Tu as l'air constipée. Tu dois pas vomir ou quoi ? » Il eut soudain l'air paniqué et commença à dériver en plein ciel.

« Imbécile ! », lâchai-je. « Pourquoi donc voudrais-je _vomir_ si j'étais _constipée _? Ce que je ne suis PAS, pour ton information ! »

Je le regardai d'un œil noir jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit éloigné, terrifié.

Bien. Crains-moi. Mouahahah roar.

Okay, peut-être que le regard méprisant c'est pas mon truc. Je devrais essayer le petit sourire satisfait. Ou le lorgnage du coin de l'œil. Ou les deux ! Le lorgnage du coin de l'œil avec petit sourire satisfait. Attendez. Ca existe ça, non ? C'est comme… du voyeurisme. Lorgnage du coin de l'œil avec petit sourire satisfait = voyeurisme.

JE NE VOYEURE PAS MALFOY.

Sérieux.

Juste une fois au Terrier quand il était resté dormir et je suis rentrée dans la salle de bain et c'était vraiment pas ma faute parce que a) c'est MA maison ! b) quel genre de personne prend un bain sans verrouiller la porte ? et c) c'est pas comme si je lui avais demandé d'être super sexy et agréable à regarder.

Je veux dire c'est bon, vous n'allez pas tuer une fille parce qu'elle a jeté un œil, si ?

Oh merde, j'ai regardé Malfoy pendant tout ce temps, et il me regarde aussi, et je le regarde toujours et IL me regarde toujours – regarde ailleurs, mince ! – OK et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'il fait, il… il… affiche un sourire satisfait. Evidemment.

Non mais vous y croyez ? Il me gueule dessus !

Je lui crie quelque chose de très malpoli et me retourne, bouillonnante.

Dominique appellerait ça de la tension sexuelle. En fait, elle _appelle_ ça de la tension sexuelle.

Chaque. Jour. Que le Cognard. Fait.

Je veux dire, chaque fois que Malfoy et moi on se dispute, elle sort un truc du genre « wow tous les deux, vous devriez passer au dessus de votre politique sexuelle et vous rouler des pelles là ! » comme si tout ce à quoi je pensais, c'était rouler une pelle à Malfoy. Ce qui n'est évidemment pas le cas. Je veux dire, eurgh. Qui le voudrait ? C'est pas comme s'il était particulièrement doué.

Ce que je sais parce qu'il m'a embrassée au Nouvel An. Et OK, c'était pas si terrible – honnêtement il est bien meilleur que Davies et Mathews et ce Turner. _Surtout_ Turner. Mais quand même. C'est pas comme si je voulais encore lui rouler une pelle ou quoi que ce soit. Evidement.

OK, et ce jeu alors. Où est le Vif d'or ?

140 – 160

Saint Macaroni, on perd ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Ca ne se passera pas comme ça !

Je me jetai à corps perdu dans le jeu et pendant les vingt minutes suivantes, je suis fière de dire que j'étais à fond dedans.

Quand soudain,

170 – 170

Mais que quelqu'un attrape le Vif !

Quelqu'un ! N'importe qui ! N'importe qui sauf Malfoy !

Allez Wilson, fais ton job.

« CHAUD DEVANT ! »

Hein ?

Oh, COGNARD !

Comme un vrai –

WHAM !

J'entendis le bruit écœurant d'une balle de fer – sans rire, ces boulets charrient des balles en fer et les balancent sur les gens – entrer en collision avec mon visage.

Mon champ de vision tangua, de jolies lumières éclosant devant mes yeux comme celles des machines à danser moldues.

J'entendis mon nom crié encore et encore, toujours d'un endroit différent.

Rose. Rose. Rose. Rose. Rose.

Etrange. Est-ce que c'est la voix de Scorpius ? Nan, n'importe quoi, je suis en état de choc.

En parlant de ça, pourquoi est-ce que je ne me suis pas encore évanouie ?

EVANOUIS-TOI !

C'est fait.

Oh par Merlin, je dois ouvrir les yeux maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Non maman non ! Ne me force pas ! Je ferai n'importe quoi !

J'ouvris les yeux.

Et observai…. Personne. Sérieusement ?

Il n'y a personne au chevet de ce qui est probablement mon lit de mort ? Les amis.

Tu leur prêtes tes fringues, tu fais leurs devoirs, tu les sauves des calories en mangeant leurs œufs de Pâques et quand tu es en train d'agoniser, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

Ils. Ne. Se. Montrent. Pas.

Cognard !

Ils sont probablement en train d'apprendre l'hébreu au Calamar Géant.

Ca a l'air d'être une chose à faire pendant que leur meilleure amie et cousine est lentement torturée par les griffes menaçantes de la mort.

C'est tellement triste que j'aie un lien de parenté avec tous mes amis…

Madame Pomfresh II fit irruption à ce moment-là, l'air occupé et important.

« Madame Pompon ! », déclaré-je joyeusement. « Je suis tellement terreuse de vous voir ! »

Terreuse ? Vraiment ?

« Euh… heureuse. Je voulais dire heureuse. »

Oh, génial, elle m'ignore.

« Euh… où sont-ils tous ? », m'aventuré-je ?

« Endormis dans leurs lits, là où ils devraient être. Il est minuit passé. »

Ah oui ?

Ah oui.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, étant donné que mon lit est juste à côté de la fenêtre. Je dois avoir une commotion, un truc comme ça.

« Donc, euh, est-ce que quelqu'un est passé ou… ? »

Madame Pomfresh Deuxième du Nom renifla avec hauteur.

« Tout le clan Weasley-Potter, en fait. Avec ce garçon, aussi. Quel est son nom ? Aah – euh… euh… oh, peu importe. Rendors-toi. »

Elle sortit en coup de vent, toujours l'air occupé et important.

Un garçon ? Il y avait un garçon ? Un garçon qui ne m'est pas apparenté ? Qui qui qui qui qui ? DITES-MOI !

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle est partie. Et si j'ai une hémorragie interne, hein ? Et si j'ai FAIM ?

A point nommé, mon estomac gargouilla. Youpi. Très drôle.

Je donnai tristement un coup à mon ventre et soupirai, relevant la tête.

Saint Muffin !

Je me cognai la tête contre la barre du lit et regardai Scorpius Malfoy, dominant mon lit de toute sa hauteur, comme une apparition.

Oooh mes yeux pleurent. Je parie que mes cheveux sont tout moches. Est-ce qu'elle donne des pastilles de menthe à ses patients ?

Non pas que ça m'intéresse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », sifflé-je.

« Tu es réveillée », dit-il, beaucoup trop jovialement pour cette heure de la nuit.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Bien vu, _Captain Obvious _! Tu aimerais faire d'autres observations fascinantes ou bien on peut parler de la météo, maintenant ? »

Petit sourire satisfait.

Toi-même, toi-même, toi-même !

Double toi-même ! Toi-même puissance l'infini !

Il s'avança et s'assit sur le bord de mon lit.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? QUE ?

J'espère que ce n'est qu'un rêve. Comme celui que j'ai eu une fois, où on était tous les deux coincés sur un bateau et il était le capitaine sexy et j'étais la passagère clandestine-déesse du sexe – et oh mon Dieu tais-toi, Rose Weasley.

« Tu as gagné », dit-il doucement.

« Oh mais merci, tu es charmant. Tu m'as donné ton cœur, finalement, n'est-ce pas ? On savait tous les deux que ce ne serait qu'une question de temps. »

Qu'est-ce que je dis ? QUE ?

Il me fixe comme si j'avais un elfe de maison nu tatoué sur le front.

Oh. Je viens de me foutre la honte.

Il secoua la tête lentement, prononçant chaque mot doucement, comme si j'étais une malade mentale. Qui sait, c'est ce que je suis probablement.

« Gryffondor. Gryffondor a gagné. »

Je le regardai, ébahie. Le match ! J'avais totalement oublié le match !

« Comment ? »

Il eut l'air légèrement embarrassé. C'est bizarre. J'ai jamais vu cette expression sur son visage.

« Pas important… stupide de toute façon… tuer… », grommela-t-il.

Je le fixai avec mon air le plus sévère, le plus effrayant, le plus _préfet_.

« Crache le morceau. Maintenant. »

Il regarda dans ma direction avec prudence.

« Serpentard a été disqualifié, puisqu'il manquait un joueur »

« Quoi ? _Je_ suis celle qui a été cognée ! Et je suis une Gryffondor ! »

« Oui, mais quelqu'un a dû t'emmener à l'infirmerie, et c'était faute pour Serpentard de toute façon. Frappée en pleine tête. »

Je l'observai avec incrédulité.

« Toi ? », dis-je catégoriquement.

« Moi quoi ? »

« Tu m'as emmenée à l'infirmerie ? Toi ? »

Il se renfrogna.

« Grossière erreur. La prochaine fois je te laisserai arroser le terrain de ton sang, d'accord ? »

Je l'observai à nouveau, essayant de rassembler mes souvenirs. J'étais quand même à _moitié_ inconsciente à la fin. De quoi me souviens-je… ?

C'est l'heure de la liste de vérification !

OK. Me faire cogner à la tête – check.

Tomber – check.

Toucher le sol – pas check.

Donc quelqu'un m'a rattrapée.

J'ai entendu Scorp-Malf appeler mon nom. Il avait l'air si proche…

Okay, un peu de maths, Weasley.

Chute + Malfoy + Pas touché le sol + Serpentard – Un joueur = MALFOY M'A RATTRAPEE.

Je suis en état de choc. Même mes chaussettes sont choquées. Mes sourcils sont choqués. Mes amygdales sont choquées. Mes –

OK, stop maintenant.

DONC, Weasley se fait cogner, Weasley tombe, Weasley se fait rattraper par Malfoy, Malfoy se magne vers l'infirmerie avec Weasley. Serpentard faute. Serpentard disqualifié. Gryffondor gagne.

WOAH.

Révélation.

Je le regardai, bouche bée.

Attirant.

Je parie que j'ai de la salive séchée sur le visage.

« Compris ? »

Je cligne des yeux. Etrange. J'avais oublié qu'il pouvait parler…

« De rien, au fait. »

Hein ? De quoi il – Ooooh. Merde.

« Oh, uh, merci. Pour, tu sais, m'avoir évité de devenir un pancake à la Rose. Ouais. Euh, merci. Ouais. »

Acclamez la reine du bizarre !

« De rien », dit-il à nouveau.

On s'observe pendant un moment.

Wow. Il a vraiment des yeux magnifiques. Et des cheveux magnifiques. Et une peau magnifique. La mienne est constellée de tâches de rousseurs. Pourquoi, au nom du Malin, les imbéciles qui sauvent les filles ont-ils un teint parfait ?

Où est la justice ?

Où, je vous le demande !

Woah, on s'observe encore. Peut-être que je devrais m'éclaircir la gorge.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge.

Il sursauta et recula.

Oh non, pourquoi est-ce que je suis si déçue ? Il s'en va ? Il prend son manteau !

NE T'EN VA PAS !

« Donc, Weasley. Quelle est ma récompense pour avoir sauvé la demoiselle en détresse ? »

Hein ?

« Euh… si tu veux une quelconque sorte de récompense monétaire, je peux en parler à mon gobelin mais – »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa mon menton.

« Mais non, bécasse. C'est le moment où tu dis, _est-ce qu'un baiser vous irait, gentleman ?_ »

Je reniflai un rire.

« C'est totalement ridicule. Je ne dirai jamais – »

OH MON DIEU. Il m'embrasse.

Scorpius Malfoy m'embrasse.

Et c'est encore mieux qu'au Nouvel An.

C'est encore mieux que les _feux d'artifice_ du Nouvel An et c'est quelque chose, parce que c'étaient d'authentiques Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. (achetez maintenant une boîte pour 5 gallions ! »

Bien trop tôt, le voilà qui se recule, et nous nous observons à nouveau.

Je le fixe, interloquée.

Il ouvre la bouche. Il va dire quelque chose.

Quoi ? Je t'aime ? J'ai besoin de toi ? Tu embrasses comme un pied ?

« Tu as mauvaise haleine », dit-il simplement.

Je le regarde, estomaquée.

« MALFO – »

Il me coupe la parole avec un autre baiser puis se dégage et me jette un regard.

Vous savez, comme _un regard_. Ces regards indéchiffrables que seuls les garçons peuvent vous lancer, et vous ne sauriez pas dire s'ils pensent à vous où à des pommes de terre.

Il se retourne soudainement et s'en va.

« A plus tard Weasley. Match vendredi. »

Je m'écroule dans mes oreillers.

Je suis bouillonnante, je suis bouillante, je suis folle, je – oh, merde, je vais faire une sieste.

Je _sais_ que je vais faire ce rêve avec le bateau.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu, et si c'est le cas, je vous invite à aller en faire part à l'auteure de la fanfiction originale, j'ai nommé <span>Annevader<span>! (vous pouvez aussi me laisser un petit coucou. Critiques constructives encouragées.)**

**Bisous!**


End file.
